Brooke's Revenge
by BrucasIsTrueLove
Summary: After hearing Peyton latest news, Brooke can't take it anymore. She decide to do what's best and take it out on Peyton, Psycho Derek style. Warning: If Peyton fan do not read! One Shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**Dedication:** Thank you to Hiba, who sparked the idea in my head. I couldn't make this without you.

**(A/N: This story is just a joke and if you are a Peyton fan, do not read this. This isn't a serious story only a one shot I made out of fun for people to get a laugh out of. So thanks for reading and leave some reviews!)**

Chapter One: Brooke's Revenge

"_A man of words and not of deeds is like a garden full of weeds. And when the weeds begin to grow it's like a garden full of snow. And when the snow begins to fall, it's like a bird upon the wall. And when the bird away does fly, it's like an eagle in the sky. And when the sky begins to roar, it's like a lion at the door. And when the door begins to crack, it's like a stick across your back. And when your back begins to smart, it's like a penknife in your heart. And when your heart begins to bleed, you're dead, and dead, and dead indeed."_

It had become her favorite poem. The words spoke to her, sending chills down her spine. Ever since the robbery she hasn't been the same, she was able to fool her friends and even herself into thinking she was alright. She was only kidding herself. It wasn't until she heard the news that her best friend was pregnant, which caused her to snap. Once again, Peyton got what Brooke wanted. First it was Lucas, the second was getting married and the third was having a baby.

It was driving her to the brink of insanity. She knew she was going to have to do something about it, she had to stop the pain she felt of whenever she heard the name, Peyton Sawyer. She slowly walked towards her drawer, she pulled out the pistol Deb had gave her to borrow. She grabbed a handkerchief and began cleaning the gun and quickly reloaded it for use..

She looked at the message in the mirror, what once said "I love you, B. Davis.' was smudged out and written over in black lipstick. It now read, "Death to Peyton Sawyer."

Brooke walked out of the room and locked the door, she knocked on Sam's door. She was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Instead of waking her up, Brooke wrote a letter to tell Sam where what she was doing. Of course she lied, but Sam didn't need to know everything.

She grabbed her purse and placed her gun in it, she smiled as she walked out the door wearing the outfit she once wore in high school to steal a test with Rachel. She knew what she was after, and what she wanted was Peyton Sawyer dead.

* * *

Peyton just got back home from the studio, she didn't really do much that day, but she never really did. The only real artist she had was Mia and even then she was still signed to another label. Peyton walked over to the door and went in to her purse to grab her keys. She pulled her keys out of her bag, being the clumsy girl she was, she dropped the keys on the floor. Peyton bent down to pick it up, when she went to open the door it was already wide open.

She was a little nervous about going inside but she was Peyton Sawyer, she could survive anything. Gunshots, two dead mothers, psycho killers and even Victoria Davis.

"Is anyone there?" she walked in to the house, slowly shutting the door behind her. "I guess the wind blew the door open."

Peyton walked into the kitchen, she went straight towards the refrigerator and noticed the pictures of Lucas and Angie on it. She placed the picture behind a sheet of paper and went on to grabbing a bottle of water. She noticed how the house was getting oddly cold, she closed the refrigerator and saw that all the windows in the house were open.

"Lucas is that you?" Peyton smiled. "Did you come back from L.A to see little old me?"

She looked around the house but their was no sign of Lucas, so she began closing all the windows. The last window she shut was the windows upstairs, in the attic. When she turned around she saw a purple monkey in the middle of the room. She looked around to check if anyone was there, she grabbed the monkey and placed in the box that read "Lucas' Junk".

She began walking towards the attic stairs, when she suddenly felt someone grab a tight grip on her hair. Her head was pulled back and she felt a sharp pain in her back, she was suddenly flying down the flights of stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she felt a horrible pain and placed her hands on her stomach. She began crawling towards the phone. She felt someone grab on her legs and pull them towards her.

She was about to get a clear glance at who her attack was when she felt a pain in her eyes. The person had just sprayed her with pepper spray, she began to kick her legs in all directions in hopes of getting the intruder. She looked around with her vision slightly blurred, she saw no figure of a body. Even with her blurred vision she still knew where the phone was, she got up against the wall and walked towards the counter.

She began to feel around the table, but there was nothing there. The only thing left was the phone chord, she began running towards the living room remembering she had a cell phone. She grabbed her purse and began searching through it, her cell phone was no place to be found. She threw her purse to the ground and did what she knew best. She collapsed against the couch and began to cry.

Her vision was getting better, she could see better than she could before she was sprayed with mace. She heard footstep creeping behind her, before she could turn around she had a rope tied around her neck strangling her. She clawed at the person who hands was holding tightly onto the rope. The person screamed and she knew immediately it was a female, when the person released the rope she turned to see who it was.

When she turned her head she was surprised to see her best friend standing before, with a candlestick in hand. Brooke banged it against her head surrendering her unconscious, she began to place tape over Peyton's lips. She grabbed a chair and place Peyton motionless body in to the chair. She strapped her down and tied her hands together.

It wasn't hours until Peyton woke up, she tried to scream but she felt her mouth was cover. She was now in the attic again, she didn't know what to do. She's been in this predicament before and she knew she could outsmart Psycho Derek but could she outsmart her best friend. When she began to scream again, she felt someone pull her head back from behind.

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke said as if they were having usual conversation. "What's going on?"

Peyton began to muffle something to which Brooke started laughing at, she shook her head and put her hand behind her ear.

"What's that Peyton?" she played as if she was trying to listen up. "I can't hear you. Try speaking a little louder. Oh wait you can't, isn't that a shame. All your life you've been playing the victim, now you can actually be a victim. How does it feel to know that you were first on my list? Well, actually you're the only one on my list. You should feel pretty special."

Brooke sneaked around Peyton again, she placed a knife to her neck and slowly positioned it back and forth being careful to not break any skin.

"You always said I was a crazy bitch," Brooke cackled a little. "You just didn't realize how crazy I was. Let's play a game its called 'I untie you and give you a chance to run for your life'. Is that a game you want to play?"

Peyton didn't reply, she made no movement in her body and made no attempt to speak. Brooke walked in front of her, she smacked Peyton in the face leaving a red hand mark that was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"I asked you a question Peyt-ho," Brooke spoke in a quiet whisper. "Is that a game you want to play?"

Peyton nodded her head 'yes'. Brooke kept her promise and untied Peyton, once released Peyton tried to fight back. When she tried to throw a punch at Brooke, she only felt a sharp pain in stomach. Brooke laughed as Peyton bent over in pain, she kicked her across the face causing her to fall to the floor once more.

"I'll give you five seconds to make a run for it," Brooke laughed. "Five, four…"

Peyton ran towards the stairs, she felt herself being kicked down the stairs once again.

"That's for believing that 'falling down the stairs' bit," Brooke crossed her arms. "Whose falling now, bitch?"

Peyton looked up at Brooke who was still standing at the flights off stairs, she began to run into the living room. She grabbed a vase from the table and tried to make a run for the door. When she got to the door, she sighed with relief as she opened it wide. She finally made it outside, she looked in the house and saw Brooke wasn't coming after her anymore.

She turned around to make a run for it, only to be met with a shovel to the face. She fell to the ground unconscious. Brooke began to drag her body back in to the house, checking to see if any one was outside looking.

"Say thanks to Nanny Carrie for me."

* * *

Peyton woke up once again in the spot she had started in to begin with, she could feel the gush of blood streaming from the top of her head down her face. Brooke stood in front of her with a gun. Peyton didn't know what she did to deserve this. So what if she stole Lucas from Brooke, not once but twice, wasn't that all apart of the girl code?

"Brooke please don't do this to me," Peyton begged as Brooke held tighter to the gun. "Brooke we've been friends like forever. Don't let this one boy come between our years of friendship."

"He's not just a boy, Peyton," Brooke shouted at her formally best friend. "He was _my_ boy!"

"I'm sorry," Peyton cried, but Brooke just rolled her eyes. "Remember when my mother died and you came over to my house and stayed with me under the covers? You said that we would be best friends forever."

"You remember when you told me you wouldn't kiss Lucas again," Brooke kinked her eyebrow at Peyton who bent her head down. "Well this is sort of like that. I've had enough of this, it time to end this friendship once and for all."

"Wait, Brooke," Peyton yelled causing Brooke to lower her gun. "People always leave!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged. "Just thought it would help."

"Whatever," Brooke pulled the trigger of the gun.

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Brooke woke up, she turned to Lucas shaking him awake. "Lucas, wake up!"

Lucas groaned as he wiped his eyes, he turned to his girlfriend to see what all the commotion was about. He looked at the time and noticed it was three o'clock in the morning.

"Brooke do you have any clue what time it is?" he asked his four months pregnant girlfriend pulling her closer to his body. "This couldn't be good for you or the baby."

"I know," Brooke nodded her head. "It's just that, I had a dream I got an abortion and you got back with Peyton. Then four years later, you two broke up and you got with this chick Lindsey and she left you at the alter. So after all that drama you and Peyton got engaged again trailer trash style, but later she found out she was pregnant and I tried to kill her."

"Brooke that would never happen," Lucas placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Well not unless we had some crazy dude name Mark writing for us."

"Thank goodness we don't." Brooke sighed in relief."Lets get some sleep baby."

"Okay," Brooke agreed, she was pretty tired. "I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott."

"And I love you, pretty girl," Lucas wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Forever."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
